


答案

by ScissorsParchment



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Energon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorsParchment/pseuds/ScissorsParchment
Summary: 曾经红色战机看向他的光镜中，有不甘和恨，也有崇拜和倾慕。而现在那里面还剩下什么？





	答案

**Author's Note:**

> E版+A版威红。感觉写得更接近美版，所以按照美版设定，对E红仍然称为红蜘蛛（也就是日版的暗啸）。  
！包含大量暴力和虐拆，以及对cp的负面解读，总之请务必慎入！

“我只效忠……于您，绝无二心……咳咳……”

灰绿色小飞机咳嗽了两声，微仰起头，试图缓解胸口被紧勒的压迫感。手腕粗的机械缆线缠满了他的全身，将他拖离了地面，并且有愈收愈紧的趋势。

刚才被召进大厅，一见首领沉着脸坐在王座上，天花板上垂下的机械缆线从王座两侧向他袭来，红蜘蛛就明白了。他低着头不闪不避，任凭首领用意念操纵着缆线打上他的机体。

这是惩罚，是他应得的。

半个日循环之前，他在霸天虎基地里抓住了敌人阿法Q派来窃听的恐惧兽。首领威震天勃然大怒，挥军去攻打阿法Q，并一路斩杀沿途阻拦的恐惧兽。他劝威震天不要斩杀这些受命于人的野兽，首领怒气更盛，质疑他是不是要叛变，竟敢替阿法Q求情。阿法Q曾经派他去刺杀威震天，但那时他忘了自己曾经是霸天虎……现在他也没记起来。对过往他的记忆一片空白，仅有的一点信息都是威震天给的，但他毫不怀疑。

我只效忠于您，绝无二心，他回答。首领忙于战斗，没再理他，但他料到这事还没完，而现在到了算账的时候。

红蜘蛛，你真让我失望。首领阴沉着声音说。

他被缆线绑着，挣扎着给出了和几塞时前一样的回答。他努力保持着神情的平静，其实被这样冤屈，他心里不可能一点也不急，甚至于还生出了一丝难过。但他禁止自己再想下去。

霸天虎首领走下王座，迈着沉重的步伐踱到他面前。

“知道你今天错在哪儿么？”

“我不该……阻止您，但我……不是为了替阿法Q求情。” 他喘息着回答。他的装甲已经被缆线勒得咯吱作响，浑身都在痛，尤其是传感线路密集的机翼，感觉像要被生生掰断一样。

“我当然知道你不是为了替阿法Q求情。”

红蜘蛛怔住了，这和威震天在战场上说的完全不同。

“你有没有反心我看不出来？看来你还是不知道，自己到底错在哪。”威震天冷笑一声，缆线突然释放出了电流，直窜到小飞机单薄的机体上，甚至毕毕剥剥地冒出了电火花。

突然加剧的痛楚逼得红蜘蛛发出一声沙哑的呻吟，但他马上咬住嘴唇忍住了。这是他应得的，他必须忍耐。

霸天虎的首领用猩红的光镜紧盯着他。“给你点提示。当时你说恐惧兽是什么？”

“他们……哈啊……不过是无意识的机器……”

半脸伤疤却不减清秀的面庞上终于出现了惊慌的神色，红蜘蛛已然明白了首领的意思。

“对自己的谎话记得还挺清楚。”威震天冷哼了一声，“我以前还真以为恐惧兽只是阿法Q制造的机器。听到你这句话，我反而留意了，有几只恐惧兽，我故意没有一炮打碎，用低火力撕开它们的胸舱，果然看到了它们的火种——你早就知道恐惧兽是活物，却骗我说它们是无意识的机器，是为了让我觉得打机器没有效率，对它们手下留情！”

他突地拔高了声音：

“我的战士居然对这种低等生物心慈手软，还为了它们而欺骗我！”

缆线上的电流也猛然放大了，电火花在轻型战机身上此起彼伏地爆裂，外甲灼伤的焦糊味弥散到了空气里。剧痛令红蜘蛛反射性地将头仰到最高，他死命忍着不发出惨叫，喉咙却被呛住了。

“对……不起……”

能量液的泡沫随着他磕磕绊绊的语声一起咳了出来。他无可辩解，因为在阿法Q那里待过，他早就知道恐惧兽是有生命的，才对它们有怜悯心，在首领残杀它们的时候劝阻，甚至说恐惧兽只是机器，希望使首领认为它们不值得杀而停手。他确实欺骗了首领。

电流突然消失，缆线一松，红蜘蛛重重地摔到地上。酷刑的解除令他全身连同脑中一阵难以承受之轻，几乎失去了意识。眩晕中他感到自己被拎了起来，一闪过后，首领已经带着他移动到了充电室里。

被丢上充电床的时候，他就知道了自己接下来的命运。他是失去了记忆，但成年机的常识还在。

“红蜘蛛，记住，这就是心慈手软的后果。”

首领话音刚落，他的挡板就被一把扯开，没有润滑和扩张，对轻型机而言难以承受的粗大凶器直捅进来，顿时将柔软脆弱的甬道撕裂了。他趴跪着，首领的大掌紧钳着他的腰，随着两人机体不断的撞击，那根火炙似的凶器便反复剐蹭撕扯着那里面的伤口。他一口口倒吸着凉气，仍然忍着不叫出声，但就连他的抽气声也渐渐变得喑哑扭曲。

自己以前应该打过很多场战斗吧，他模模糊糊地想，不然对疼痛哪有这样的承受力呢。还有……直觉告诉他，刚才的殴打也好，现在的状况也好，对他都不是第一次了。虽然没了记忆，重生后的机体材料也全都换了，但他的身体竟还记得。

那么以前首领这样对自己……是因为什么？又一阵难过涌上了火种，他终于忍不住发出一声低低的悲鸣。

无论因为什么，都是他应得的。

威震天却只觉得愤怒。他知道这愤怒并非都来自红蜘蛛犯的错。他的士兵已经极尽顺从地接受了惩罚，浑身都是缆线勒破和电流灼过的伤痕，虽然不深，但看着也颇凄惨。那包裹着自己的紧窄组件已经被渗出的能量液浸得粘腻，却依然涩滞，只是痉挛似地小力抽吸着。

这痛苦的抽动却相当讨好他的快感回路，他的物件甚至又胀大了些许，叫嚣着要持续这场侵犯。但红蜘蛛离下线已经不远了，在那之前，他还有话要问。

他把红蜘蛛整个翻了过来，拉着他的双腿挂在自己腰间。小飞机又被体内凶器的猛然搅动逼出一声低哑的哀叫。

“还敢不敢了？”他盯着小飞机已然黯淡闪烁的碧色光镜，维持着冷酷的声音问。

小飞机漂亮的嘴唇哆嗦着。“我不会再欺骗您——啊——”

首领在他体内狠狠顶撞了一下。接着威震天又大力动作起来，再度泛起的怒气完全冲散了他才起的那点怜惜之心：“你还在装傻！我是问你还敢不敢对敌人心慈手软！”

“我、会把他们……都杀了……”红蜘蛛微微偏过头，声音已经像吐气一样轻。

总算听到了自己满意的回答，威震天哼了一声，又来回动作了几次，终于把大股的交换液灌进了小飞机体内。红蜘蛛发出一声几乎听不见的呻吟，在同一时间下线了。

威震天从他身体里退了出去，散热扇的疯转渐渐停歇了下来，他现在有空去想自己的怒气何来了。

因为红蜘蛛早就不是第一次犯心慈手软的错误，不是第一次为了这个原因而冒犯自己。在他死在微型金刚之战中以前，在他还是一架嬉笑怒骂爱恨分明的红色战机的时候，就犯过。

其中闹得大了的第一次，是在塞星的一场攻城战里。红蜘蛛带领空军，为攻破一座城市立下了首功，进城后却只打汽车人士兵，对四散奔逃的平民理都没理。自己揪着他的胸甲，质问他为什么放过那些平民。

您命令我们攻下这座城，没命令我们杀戮平民，那么做毫无军人的荣誉感。红蜘蛛梗着脖子回答。

“我现在就让你知道什么叫荣誉全无！”自己被这顶撞激怒了，当着整个军队的面把红色战机打倒在地。他竟还敢挣扎还击，在自己的装甲上打出了一道道凹痕。自己连出重拳，抓着他的头和机翼往地上掼，踹破了他的胸舱和腹甲，直到他躺在地上再也爬不起来。全军一片噤声，他张着嘴，发声器嘶嘶作响，说不出完整的话，却突然吭吭地笑了两声。他的眼神中始终毫无惧意。

那个叛逆的红蜘蛛，和现在失去记忆、又在自己的精神控制下无比驯顺的红蜘蛛，似乎有着天壤之别。然而相同的是，不管是那时的他，还是现在的，都绝不求饶。

……等威震天从思绪中回过神来，才发现不知不觉间，自己已经把小飞机笼到身边搂紧了。红蜘蛛闭着光镜，侧脸贴着大型战机胸甲的侧面，嘴唇微张，甚至无意识地攀着首领的腰，攀着这具刚刚对他施虐的机体，像是在爱人怀里好眠一般。

霸天虎首领忽然觉得火种一空。他又想起了从前的红色战机，他们之间的拆卸大多是粗暴的，甚至伴随着扭打和撕咬。事后，红蜘蛛每每像头斗败的野兽一样蜷在一边，自己便会扳过他的脸，迫他看着自己。他艳丽的金橙色光镜中有不甘和恨，也有不情不愿的崇拜和倾慕。

威震天首领，你是我心中最强大的战士。在调情中、拆卸中、被自己打得跪倒在地的时候，红蜘蛛曾经这么说过很多次。

而现在，看着怀里灰绿色的小飞机，他无法想象，亦不愿想象，红蜘蛛现在的忠诚服从，除了精神控制的缘故，是否还有一点出于他的真心，如果解除了精神控制，他看向自己的光镜里还剩下什么。

他无法知道答案。


End file.
